dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Garby (character)
Garby is a character from the Netflix TV series Dinotrux. He is a Stegarbasaurus; and a very flatulent one at that. History Season 1 Garby first appears in the episode "Garby", in which Ty Rux and his friends approach him for his help identifying a strong type of rock with which to build their new Ore Station. Though he quickly befriends Ty, Revvit is not so easily won over, both due to Garby's habits and the fact that Garby recommends the same type of rock that he himself suggested for the build. Revvit's attempt to get rid of Garby-who had hoped to help with the build-backfires when the Stegarbasaurus accidentally swallows Revvit while eating rocks. Garby helps Ty and the others search for the Reptool, unaware that the discomfort he's experiencing is due to Revvit being trapped in his digestive system. He later helps drive D-Structs from the Garage after Revvit escapes, and his rock bricks are put to use building the Ore Station; he also ends up swallowing Ace, Click-Clack, and Waldo. Garby returns in "Desert", having received his own repair bay in the Garage, and has his transmission pan bolt stolen by Skrap-It, leaving him unable to move. As a result, Ty and the others head out into the Endless Desert to obtain a new one for him while he remains at the Garage in the care of Ace and Waldo. He appears again in "Sandstorm", in which he takes shelter in the Garage with the others during a sandstorm. After the other Trux go out to search for the missing Ty and Revvit, Garby travels outside with the other tools; he briefly seizes up due to the sand, but is later returned to normal by the new Trux Wash. Garby also appears in "Fake Ravine". Graby in Fake Ravine and he eating rock he ate D-Structs Wrecking ball Season 2 Garby next appears in "Gluphosaurs", in which he and Ty are glued together after D-Structs frames them for stealing Ore from the Gluphosaurs. A trip to the Salt Flats to get unstuck results in Skya, Dozer, and Ton-Ton becoming glued to the pair as well, and all five are left stranded on a pillar of rock due to D-Structs' machinations. Fortunately, Revvit is able to befriend the Gluphosaurs, who help to rescue the Trux and then get them unstuck. Garby later joins the expedition to the Dark Forest in Towaconstrictors. In "Water" Garby and his friends are forced to deal with a blistering heat wave, and later follow Dozer's Tortools to a lake. The group then works together to build an aqueduct to get water back to the Flatirons, only to be attacked by D-Structs and his Scraptools. Season 3 Garby appears in "Volcano" among the residents of the Crater fleeing the imminent eruption, but later returns to help build trenches to help divert the flow and prevent destruction. He also appears in "Slamtools", where Click-Clack comes to him for help after the other Trux and tools are captured by D-Structs' new allies. Garby himself is briefly captured, but freed when Click-Clack displays unprecedented bravery in the face of the villains. In "Scaretrux" Garby is damaged by Scraptors, forcing the other Trux to defend him while the tools go off to find a tool needed for the repair. In "Magnet Mountain" he is captured alongside his friends-minus Ty and Revvit-and taken prisoner by D-Structs, Blayde, Splitter, and Pounder. Season 4 In "Garby's Gang" Garby is left in charge of the Flatirons by Ty after he and the other Trux are caught in a rockslide that forces them to take a long detour back to the Garage. After this news is overheard by Skrap-It, Garby confers with Click-Clack on what to do, and decides to recruit some additional Trux for help. The new team proves problematic, as Wrecka lacks Ton-Ton's aim, George is pacifistic]], and Drillasaur Auger can't see well above ground. Feeling that they can't contend with D-Structs and Blayde like Ty and the others would, Garby leads the group in building a wall only for it to be smashed. However, Click-Clack eventually helps Garby realize that he and his teammates need to rely on their own unique strengths, enabling them to defeat the enemy Trux. Garby also appears in "Bridge" where he helps in the construction of the titular structure after a number of new Trux arrive on the edge of the Crater. Season 5 In "Imposters" Garby witnesses the expulsion of Ty and the others from the Crater by D-Structs and his allies. In "The Return" he and George appear to distract D-Structs' forces to prevent them seeing Ty and the others after their return. Having led a resistance effort in the Crater, Garby then allows himself to be captured in a bid to sneak past the villains' defenses. This fails, but he later joins forces with all the Trux rallied by Ty and his friends to force the villains out of the Crater. In "Dreadtrux, Part 1" Garby stays behind with his team to safeguard the Crater while Ty's group transports a hibernating Dreadtrux to an abandoned valley. He later lets them-and D-Structs-back into the Crater in "Dreadtrux, Part 2", and also helps in the failed attempt to keep the Dreadtrux from reentering the Crater using its own bridge. Personality Garby is a friendly Trux, though his peculiar sense of humor and habits can prove annoying to his friends. Though he's a fairly powerful Trux, Garby sometimes lacks in confidence, as seen when he felt he had to emulate Ty in order to serve as a good leader. Abilities Garby eats rocks and extracts their ore and T-Rux's Wrecking ball. During fights, his tail pinches and cuts, his jaw locks like a pitbull, and his plates can be flung like ninja stars! He gasses off so much that it is unwise to stand behind him, 'cuz you'll get gassed good and it is really smelly. Gallery Garby's poster.jpg Garby's It's Recycling Time poster.jpg DTX_S4E5_GarbysGang_Prod218.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dinosaurs Category:Robots Category:Dinotrux characters